Vou resgatar você
by Mariana Padalecki
Summary: Puck é sequestrado e Quinn faz o possível para resgatá-lo.


_**Capa da fic:**_ http: / / img69. imageshack. us/img69/4880/vouresgatarvoc .png (junte os espaços)  
**_Título:_** _Vou resgatar você_  
**_Autor:_** _Mariana Padalecki_  
**_Beta:_** _vickyloka_ *.*  
**_Categorias:_** _Pré 1ª temporadas, (1x13), Challenge Janeiro/2010, primeiro eu te amo, Puck e Quinn_  
**_Classificação:_** K+  
**_Advertência:_** _Pode conter_ spoiler  
**_Terminada:_** _(x) Yes ( ) No_  
**_Capítulos:_** _1 (One Shot)_  
**_Resumo:_** _Puck é sequestrado e Quinn faz o possível para resgatá-lo._

**_N/A:_**_Por causa que depois da parte em que o Finn deixa a Quinn tem mais meio episódio, eu reduzi ao máximo os acontecimento para a fic ficar centrada apenas no casal principal desta fic, portanto, ñ estranhem se estiver faltando alguns acontecimentos, e, além disso, a fic ficaria grande demais se eu colocasse tudo aquilo e daria muito mais trabalho para mim._

* * *

Após Finn descobrir toda a verdade e deixar Quinn, ela foi se sentar no corredor da escola refletir sobre as coisas que acabaram de acontecer para ver se achava uma solução.

Antes que começasse a pensar, Rachel veio em sua direção para conversar:

- Sinto muito.

Fez uma pequena pausa e continuou:

- Entendo completamente se quiser me bater. Se puder, tente evitar atingir meu nariz.

Para se preparar, a morena fechou os olhos esperando que a outra lhe batesse, mas, nada. Quinn então disse:

- Não estou brava com você. Só contou o que eu não tinha coragem de contar. Contar a verdade.

Houve um breve silêncio no corredor e Rachel sentou-se ao lado da loira.

- Fui egoísta quando contei para ele. Queria que vocês terminassem, assim ele poderia ficar comigo.

- E agora, nenhuma de nós tem ele. Eu machuquei tantas pessoas.

Fez uma pausa e continuou:

- Pode ir agora? Só queria ficar sozinha.

Rachel levantou-se e deixou Quinn sozinha no corredor.

Quando pensou que finalmente ficaria sozinha, Puck sentou-se junto a ela e começou a falar:

- Sei que você está triste agora. Mas quero ficar com você. E farei tudo o que puder para ser um bom pai.

- Obrigada. Mas honestamente, não consigo lidar com mais pressão na minha vida, no momento. Enfrentarei isto sozinha. Sei que não entende isto. Mas por favor, me respeite.

Ela levantou-se e foi embora deixando o outro sozinho no corredor.

Foi para um outro lugar mais tranqüilo em que pudesse refletir sobre a situação. Sentou-se e pensou consigo mesma:

"Agora que o Finn me deixou, com quem vou ficar que eu possa confiar? Não posso ficar com o Puck, por mais que eu goste dele. Mas, se ele quer tanto assumir esse filho, é por quê ele sempre quis um filho, por quê ele realmente me ama ou ele só quer ficar comigo por ser mulherengo do jeito que ele é?"

Após esse momento sozinha, a loira foi para as Sectionals.

O Glee Club conseguiu ganhar e Figgins tirou Sue de seu cargo e deixou Will voltar. Todos mostraram o troféu que haviam ganho e cantaram uma música em homenagem à William.

Depois, deram um caloroso abraço e voltaram para casa todos felizes pela volta do professor e pela vitória das Sectionals.

Como Quinn não tinha mais casa, reservou um Hotel barato para ficar com o pouco dinheiro que ainda tinha. Ela estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo: feliz por terem ganho as Sectionals e por Shuester ter voltado e triste por ter perdido Finn e não saber mais o que fazer.

Deitou-se e em poucos segundos, adormeceu. Como sempre, começou a pensar no Puck. Teve então, um esquisito sonho. Sonhou que Puck havia sido seqüestrado. Foi um sonho tão vívido que parecia que estava acontecendo de verdade.

Acordou na manhã seguinte muito çou a pensar:

"Mesmo que o Puck seja muito mulherengo, preciso ficar com ele. Eu o amo e nada mais importa agora. Vou ligar para ele e dizer o que eu sinto. Não posso guardar esse sentimento para sempre, não agora que o destino me deu uma oportunidade única, na qual eu não devo desperdiçar. É melhor que eu me declare para ele ou então, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu posso me arrepender profundamente".

Foi ligar para ele:

- Alô?

- Alô, é da casa do Puck?

- Sim, quem é?

- É a Quinn. Eu queria falar com ele por favor.

- O Puck foi seqüestrado – A senhora do outro lado da linha dizia isso chorando de tanto desespero pois ela era a mãe dele.

- O quêeee?! Como assim?

- Eu acordei e a empregada estava com uma fita na boca. Eu tirei a fita e ela disse que ele havia sido seqüestrado.

- Bem minha senhora, de qualquer forma, obrigada.

- De nada Quinn – Respondeu assoando o nariz.

"Essa não! O meu Puck foi seqüestrado! Se eu não o tivesse rejeitado ontem e dissesse a ele tudo o que eu sentia, tudo estaria resolvido! Puck, vou descobrir onde você está e, custe o que custar, vou resgatar você!"

De repente, alguém ligou para seu celular, indentificado na tela como desconhecido:

- Alô?

- Olá Quinn.

- Q-quem é você? Eu te conheço?

- Na verdade não minha querida mais eu sou a ex-namorada do Puck e, por um acaso, fui eu que o seqüestrei se você já ficou sabendo do seqüestro.

- Sim, eu já fiquei sabendo. Solte ele!

- Ah, ah, você acha que vai ser tão fácil assim é? Para tê-lo de volta, venha para cá em uma hora ou ele morre!

- Então me dê o endere... Ei! Alô! Alô! Essa não, desligou. Como eu vou fazer para localizá-lo agora?

Quinn raciocinou um pouco:

"Hum... Se eu fosse a ex-namorada do Puck, onde eu o esconderia?... Já sei! Talvez no porão do colégio! Tenho que entrar escondida no Mckinley e entrar no porão!"

Ela então entrou no colégio escondida e arranjou um jeito de entrar no porão.

Ao chegar lá, ouviu uma conversa que parecia ser com a ex e com o Puck:

- Bem, Puck. Você vai ser uma espécie de isca para atrair a Quinn até aqui. Quando ela vir, eu mato ela e poderemos ficar juntos outra vez. O que acha?

- Eu nunca vou ficar com você de novo Leilane!

- Ah não é? Veremos.

"Então ela quer me matar, por isso seqüestrou Puck", pensou Quinn – " Mas eu não vou deixar ela fazer isso, eu tenho um pequeno truque na manga!"

Febray saiu de trás das paredes e ficou cara a cara com Leilane:

- Ora, ora, ora. Veja só quem chegou! – Exclamou a ex – Eu estava justamente esperando por você Quinn Febray.

- Como sabe o meu nome?!

- Bem, eu e o Puck quando éramos namorados ele me falava muito de você e só por sua causa ele se separou de mim!

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele se apaixonou por outra!

- Ah é? Pois agora esse é o seu fim!

- Veremos!

As duas começaram a lutar como dois homens. Quinn dava socos chutes e pontapés só que em estilo de caratê(quando criança ela lutava caratê. Leilane só dava socos por quê era só o que sabia.

Com o seu caratê, a loira(a ex é morena) deixava Leilane facilmente vulnerável. A morena então não agüentou mais, apontou uma arma para Quinn:

- Agora, você vai morrer e eu finalmente vou ficar com o Puck!

- É o que você acha? – Perguntou Febray com cara de sacana.

A ex ficou com cara de não entendi nada mas continuou com a arma apontada e ia atirar quando Quinn deu um pontapé na arma, a pegou e apontou para Leilane:

- E então, vai se render ou vai insistir em me matar?

- Está bem Quinn, você venceu! Eu me rendo!

A loira guardou a arma em seu bolso para depois destruí-la.

- Ei! Não vai dar a minha arma?

- Acha eu eu sou burra em arriscar?

A morena saiu do porão de cabeça baixa e Quinn e Puck foram conversar:

- Obrigado por me resgatar.

- Olha Puck, tudo isso que eu fiz foi não só por você mas também porque eu tenho uma coisa para te falar – pôs as mãos no rosto do outro.

- Que coisa?

- Eu te amo.

O moicano ficou super feliz por dentro e deu um leve sorrido no rosto, um sorriso tímido. Depois respondeu:

- Eu também te amo.

Os dois deram um gostoso abraço como demonstração do que sentiam. Então, saíram escondidos do porão e foram até a porta de entrada fingindo que estavam entrando pois o sinal do colégio acabara de tocar.

Quinn entrou na sala de aula super aliviada e Puck estava super feliz, mas, mesmo que ela tenha se declarado para ele, não significava para o moicano que eles ficariam juntos e que ele assumiria o filho.


End file.
